


Fitting Steve

by antigrav_vector, ssyn3



Series: Snippets and Short Fic [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Prompt Art, SteveTonyFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/pseuds/ssyn3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my art gift for Ladyshadowdrake for STAC 2015 who asked: " If you need a prompt… hmm….Tony fitting Steve for an Iron Man suit sounds fun! :D"<br/>And so, here it is :) Also, my talented friend antigrav_vector, wrote a mini fic to go with the drawing and she gave me permission to post it (thanks again!)<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyshadowdrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshadowdrake/gifts).



[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2j2iwsg)

Fitting Steve for an Iron Man style suit of armour wouldn't be overly difficult. He had all of the dimensions for his armour set up for himself, the most expensive kind of bespoke suit. All he would have to do would be get Steve's measurements and adjust the armour's dimensions accordingly before having JARVIS machine and assemble everything.

But that was no reason not to enjoy it.

Tony forced his smirk down and assumed a mien of studious consideration. "Hey, Cap," he called, "what kind of underwear do you prefer?"

"Tony," Steve scowled, turning to face away from him and incidentally giving Tony a wonderful view of his assets to ogle, "I don't see how that's relevant."

Valiantly trying to keep a straight face, Tony tried again. "No, seriously. Boxers? Briefs? Nothing at all? It makes a difference in the kind of support you'll want built into the undersuit layer."


End file.
